Back Home
by KittyMagic
Summary: Usagi and Minako go back to their home dimension. If you like Relina or Mamoru you probably don't want to read this.
1. Memories

1 Back Home  
  
I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing  
  
Some of the people are ooc.  
  
Memories  
  
In the dark of the night a girl lay awake thinking about her life. How it was before. Before Setsuna came and took Minako and herself away from their identical brother, and having to act like an ditzy, bubbly, clumsy, klutzy, untimely, dumb blonde instead of the real her. Minako had to change too. She had to change from stotic and silent to the bubbly and fun loving person who could get on your nerves very easily. When she thought of that she remembered something that had happened in her own dimension.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Usagi was walking to the armaments store when someone bumped into her.  
  
She had looked down at the person. It was a young man that had a long chestnut brown braid. He had dark indigo eyes and was wearing something like that of a priest's outfit.  
  
The boy got up and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi babe I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." The boy. Duo he called himself said.  
  
"Hn." Usagi grunted.  
  
'Well Hn I'm sorry I bumped into you so to make it up to you I would like to take you out to dinner." Duo said.  
  
Usagi gave him an icy glare and took out her gun. She aimed it right between the eyes of the young man who had asked her out.  
  
"Okay I'm going!" Duo said getting the pint immediately and ran away from her.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
That was the day she had met her fiancée. She remembered when he had proposed.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Usagi and a young man were in a training room sparring. The young man round housed Usagi and she fell to the ground. The man helped her up. They went to sit on one of the benches that were in the training room.  
  
The young man sat down and Usagi sat on his lap. The young man encircled his arms around his girlfriend's tiny waist.  
  
"Usako you know that we have been going out for a long time right?" He said.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well you love me and I love you so.. Um would you marry me?" He asked.  
  
This question surprised Usagi but you could tell that she was happy that he had proposed.  
  
(Her fiancée can be three people (1) Duo (2) Wufei (3) Heero. Why don't you try to guess but you don't have to you could even ignore the little not and only read the story and I can go on and on but I won't. Sorry for the interruption of this story.)  
  
"Yes Heero (Dun Dun Da Da!) yeah I'll marry you!" Usagi said and then kissed him passionately.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Usagi had tears in her eyes as she looked at the engagement ring on her finger. She remembered that they had promised that they would wait for each other.  
  
Usagi fell asleep softly crying and dreaming of her Heero.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Going Back

1 Back home  
  
I do own sailor moon or gundum wing  
  
Going back  
  
When Usagi woke up it was five in the morning. She got out of bed and searched for her cellular phone. When she found it she called Minako and asked her to come over to her apartment in an hour. While she was waiting for Minako she put her platinum blonde hair in a loose braid that went to her ankles, and got into some tight black leather pants and a silver tube top. On her feet were silver and black Nikes. When Minako came she was wearing the same thing except in the place of silver there was gold.  
  
"So Usa what did you want to talk to me about?" Minako asked.  
  
"Do you miss our own dimension?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Minako exclaimed  
  
"So do you want to go back to our dimension since the rest of the inners and Mamo-baka are gone along with our enemies?" Usagi asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Minako exclaimed again.  
  
Then the girls transported to the time gates.  
  
At the time gate the two senshi started to search for Setsuna.  
  
"You may not be here!" A voice rang out.  
  
"Yo, Sets its Minako and me!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"OH!" The voice said and the fog disappeared.  
  
The time gate and Setsuna appeared when the fog dispersed.  
  
"Princesses you may go but let me refresh your memories on how to pilot your gundums." Setsuna said and held up her time key.  
  
Memories of their training ran through their heads.  
  
"Now you can go." Setsuna stated and opened a portal for them.  
  
"Thanks!" The girls said together and ran through the portal.  
  
They stepped out of the portal and ran up the steps of their mansion.  
  
When they got to the door they banged on it when they got no answer they banged on it again but when they didn't get an answer again they started to bang on it while screaming, "RASHIED LET US IN OR WE BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"  
  
That was when Quatre opened the door to see two fuming blondes.  
  
"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" They yelled simultaneously.  
  
Quatre smiled and said, "Good to have you two home sisters."  
  
"Yeah, sure now where is MY HEERO!" Usagi said really annoyed.  
  
"So are you his girlfriend?" Duo asked.  
  
"NO! I'M HIS FIANCEE!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"F-F-F-F-FIANCEE!!??!!?!" Duo said shocked then fainted.  
  
"Y-you shut him up." Wufei said equally shocked.  
  
"Hey, Wufei-baka your not gonna kiss your GIRLFREND!!!" Minako screamed.  
  
"ONNA!" Wufei said then walked over to her and kissed her in an earth- shattering kiss.  
  
When they stopped kissing Minako hit him over the head then took his katana and put it in her subspace pocket.  
  
"Stop calling me onna Wufei-baka. I'm gonna keep your katana until you stop calling me onna!" Minako growled out at him.  
  
Then a head of messy brown hair with prussian blue eyes popped into the hallway.  
  
"Stop yelling!" The head said then popped back into the room.  
  
"Oh no he didn't just not acknowledge me!" Usagi fumed then stomped over to the door and shot the handle off. When the door opened you could see Heero typing away at his laptop. Usagi walked over to him then plopped down into his lap.  
  
"Hi Hee-kun." Usagi said sweetly.  
  
Heero stopped what he was doing immediately when he felt something sit down in his lap. He looked down and saw his fiancée looking at what he had typed.  
  
"When did you get here Usako?" Heero asked her.  
  
"Right before you opened the door stuck your head out yelled at everybody not acknowledge me and then stuck your head back in the room. Oh and gomen about the door I can get it fixed and when did you start staying at the Winner estates?" Usagi said innocently.  
  
"Its okay and a few months ago. Oh and you know Relina?" Usagi nodded "well she is stalking me and she won't let me tell her that I'm engaged. Plus she thinks that every time I point my gun at her and say I will kill you she thinks that I say I love you because I won't kill her because I can't kill her because it is my job to protect her not kill her!" Heero said in a growl.  
  
That was when they heard a screech.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Thankie for all the reveiws. 


	3. Breaking The News To Relina

Back Home  
  
I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing.  
  
Thank you for the reveiws.  
  
Breaking the news to Relina.  
  
That was when they heard a screech.  
  
"HHHHEEEEEEEERRRROOOO!!!!" The annoying voice howled.  
  
Usagi noticed Heero pale.  
  
"Let me guess that annoying voice is Relina?!."Usagi said.  
  
"Yup." Heero replyed.  
  
They got up and walked to where everyone else was. Heero had his arm  
  
around his fiancee's waist. When they came to the foyer everyone  
  
looked to see Heero having his arm around Usagi's waist and  
  
Usagi looking quiet content.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR MY HEERO!" Relina shrieked.  
  
"Heero is not yours he is mine." Usagi said in a monotone while walking up to her.  
  
"Prove it!" Relina screeched.  
  
"Hhmmm.... how should I prove it maybe by showing Heero and my engagement rings that we gave eachother.... no..... AH I KNOW!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
She walked up to Heero smirking. Heero caught on to what she was going to do.  
  
Usagi stood right in front of Heero got up on her tip toes put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist and they kissed eachother  
  
passionately. When they stopped they kiss Usagi walked up to a very shocked  
  
Relina and looked down at her.  
  
"Now stay away from my Heero and leave my home Miss baka." Usagi said coldly.  
  
"Your home but this is Quatre's home!" Relina said in a snobby tone.  
  
"This is a WINNER mansion. I am Usagi Serenity WINNER and this is my sister  
  
Minako Aphrodite WINNER. Quatre , Minako , and I are TRIPLETS! Get that  
  
through that snobby , self centered little baka head of yours and get your rich but  
  
out of my house!" Usagi yelled at her while booting her out the door.  
  
Relina walked away in a huff it her hidious pink limo.  
  
Duo who had woken up finted from lack of oxegen from laughing so hard.  
  
Minako , Wufei , Quatre , Trowa and Heero were smirking at her.  
  
"She was getting on my nerves." She said then kissed Heero and left.  
  
Minako kissed Wufei and left also followed by Quatre and Trowa who were  
  
dragging Duo to his room. Then they heard a knock on the door and Heero when  
  
to the door and opened it to see...  
  
To Be continued.  
  
Please reveiw. 


	4. Hotaru is Back

Back Home  
  
I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing.  
  
All of the senshi I mention except Setsuns have been reborn into the  
  
gundum dimension and been brought to the sailor moon by  
  
Setsuna. The senshi of Saturn ,Venus ,and the mon ARE gundum piolet  
  
and have been paired up with one of the piolets. The piolets and senshi  
  
are a bit ooc. Right now my typing program does not have a spellchecker  
  
that I can find so please over look the spelling mistake and wrong words.  
  
Should I bring Setsuna into the story along with the other outer senshi?  
  
Oh and Hotaru and Heero are related.  
  
Hotaru is Back.  
  
Heero opened the door to see.... Hotaru ,his little sister!  
  
"Hotaru! What are you doing here?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm here to stay with Usagi , Minako ,Quatre ,and everyboby else here." She said.  
  
Heero and Wufei sweatdropped. Hotaru had just stated the obvious.  
  
Usagi had then walked into the room at that moment to say something  
  
to Heero when she saw the person that they were talking to and walked  
  
up to her.  
  
"Hotaru it took you long enough to get here did you get lost or  
  
something?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Setsuna put the portal end a few states away." Hotaru explained.  
  
"Hhmm.... I see so why didn't y ou just teleport to the mansion?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well you see I kept transporting to the wrong Winner mansions." Hotaru said sheepishly.  
  
"Okay... you can share the room I'm in tonight since it has two bed and  
  
we will set up a rom for you tommorw. Oh and Duo is uncontious right  
  
now so you have to wait until he wakes up so you can see him tommorw  
  
also. I guess He will get quite a surprise when he wakes up and sees his  
  
long lost girlfriend. Well while we are waiting why don't we go see Minako  
  
and the others?" Usagi asked as she was leading the young woman out.  
  
"Hotaru sure has changed hasn't see Heero?" Wufei asked while going  
  
out of the room to his bedroom.  
  
"She sure has." Heero replied before heading off to his room which was  
  
right by the computer room which didn't have a door knob anymore.  
  
That morning Usagi woke up to oloud girlish sreams coming from Duo's  
  
room. Usagi smirked knowing that Duo found himself awake in a pink room.  
  
Usagi looked at the clock to see that it was.... "5:30! THAT BRAIDED BAKA.WOKE.ME.UP.AT.FIVE-THIRTY." Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone that wasn't awake was up now since the scream echoed through the whole house. Usagi walked out of her room and stormed past Duo who was running away from an angry Hotaru who had a glaive a furious Minako who held chain of hearts a annoyed Heero who held a gun a fuming Quatre who was holding a gun a  
  
angry Wufei who was holdig a katana and Trowa who was holding a dagger. She  
  
stomped into the training room and walked over to the punching bag while wrapping  
  
her hands and punching the stuffing out of the thing while thinking of ways to get Duo back for waking her up so early. She was not a morning person. Just as she was about to make a hole in the bag she came up with the perfect idea to get Duo back.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please Reveiw. 


	5. Revenge

Back Home  
  
I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing  
  
Thankie for all the reveiws!  
  
Should I let Usagi beat Mamo-baka and/or Relina-baka up?  
  
Revenge  
  
Usagi stopped punching the **** out of the punching bag which now didn't  
  
have anything in it as all the contents of the bag were scattered around a  
  
twelve foot radius (I know smart words!) when she finally left he went to the  
  
room that was set up for Hotaru. When she got there she noticed the door  
  
was open so she went in and shut the door behind her. Hotaru looked up  
  
when she her heard the door close and saw her princess standing before  
  
her.  
  
"Hotaru would you help me with something?" Usagi asked.  
  
When she saw the young women nod she proceded to tell her the plans to  
  
get back at Duo.  
  
"Sure I'll help he woke up everyone when he screamed!" Hotaru stated.  
  
"So you'll get him out of the house while we redecorate his room and set  
  
up the jokes?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay. I need you to get him out of the house now and keep him out until  
  
sunset." Usagi stated.  
  
With that Hotaru left the room to get Duo and go out and Usagi went to  
  
find the others and explain her plan to them and see if they wanted to help.  
  
"Yo! DUO." Hotaru yelled.  
  
Duo turned to face her and saw that she didn't have her glaive anymore so  
  
relaxed.  
  
"What." Duo said.  
  
"Will you go to the mall with me then to the movies and then to dinner?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Duo got a goofy grin on his head then nodded his head to accept.  
  
With that the couple left Duo with a grinn and Hotaru with a smirk.  
  
Meanwhile Usagi had rounded everyone up and was explianing  
  
her plan to the people.  
  
"So will you help me get Duo back?" Usagi asked when she was  
  
done explaining.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said hile smirking.  
  
"I'm going to get that braided baka back for his injustices." Wufei said.  
  
Trowa nodded while smirking.  
  
Minako nodded too.  
  
"I'll help get Duo back." Quatre said which made everyone look at him  
  
weird then shake their head and listen to Usagi again.  
  
"Okay Trowa and Quatre I need you to get furniture that is peacecraft  
  
pink and also some paint and hair dye the same color." Usagi said.  
  
They nodded and left to get the items.  
  
"Wufei I need you to get pink bunnies and cats and some ohter things that Relina likes and pink hair things."  
  
Wufei smirked and left.  
  
"Minako cat you get some honey and chocolate syrup and also some peanut butter oh and also some pink guy clothes." Usagi stated.  
  
Minako left with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Heero I need you to help me spray paint Death scythe's cokpit pink." Usagi stated.  
  
Heero nodded and they left to do their part of the job while waiting for every one to get back.  
  
When everyone got back from the store they started on their job of redecorating Duo room to one that looked like that of a certain Relina Peacecraft's and also seting up the joke.  
  
When Duo got home that night he opened the front door and walked in then a  
  
bucket full of honey chocolate syrup and peanut butter fell on his head and when he  
  
took the bucket off his head Hotaru took a picture of him with a camera she had brought that day. He stalked off to his room to take a shower and change. He stalked to the bathroom not noticing the difference in his room and color of the cloths in his hands. After he took the shower he went down stairs. He saw everyone looking at him weird and Hotaru take picture of him so he looked down at himself screamed and then fainted.  
  
"Took him long enough to notice th change." Wufei said while smirking.  
  
"YES!! I got blackmail!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"Rashid *chuckle*could*laugh*you take Duo*snort*to his room." Quatre said while laughing.  
  
"Hey Usagi what did you do to Duo?" Hotaru asked. The others looked at her wondering the samething.  
  
Usagi whispered it into her ear and asked her not to tell anyone.  
  
Hotaru nodded while smirkng.  
  
With that they when to bed and went to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please Reveiw! 


	6. A new Enemy and Relina get beat up

Back Home  
  
I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing  
  
Thank you for the reveiws.  
  
The Enemy Appears and Relina get beat up  
  
The next morning you could see Wufei and Minako in the gym sparring, Quatre and Trowa in the music room playing a violin and flute duet, Heero and Usagi making out on the balcany(heeehee I couldn;t hepl it.), and Hotaru in the front yard practicing with her glavie. All of them were wait for duo to wake up.  
  
At around 9:30 they all heard a girlish scream and they smirked.  
  
They all gathered in the dinning room and sat down while waiting for breakfast and Duo to come down. When he finally did come down everyone fought to keep a strait face but failed miserably and burst out laughing. Thier stood Duo with a bright pink hair in the usual braid the hair thing was pink and had white bunnies on it. The shirt that he had on was peacecraft pink and had a red heart that said I Love Relina Peacecraft in silver lettering his pants were a black and matched perfectly with the shirt. He had on pink socks and black shoes. He narrowed his eyes when everyone started to laugh."It is not funny. You just had to play a joke on me when I didn't do anything to you. I mean me sweet little innocent me!" Duo said hopeing that they would stop laughing at him. The only one how stoppd laughing was Hotaru because she was to busy taking pictures of him in his embarassment. This made him pout and the people laughing to only laugh harder.  
  
Then they heard an inhuman screech and all of them stopped what they were doing and paled. All except Usagi she stood up while scowling and started to go to the front door. The others following her a good five feet away from he fuming girl in front of them. When they got to the door they saw Usagi and Relina glaring at eachother. Then Relina saw Heero and walked up to him.  
  
"Heero I know that you love me more than the bitch over there and that she and her little bitch friends corrupted you and the other pilots to think that you loved them or are friends or are related to them. So now that I know that they corrupted you and the others you can come back to me and we could get married and start a family. So to break the corruption all that you have to do is kiss your true love!" Relina said while puckering up and waiting for Heero to kiss her. She closed her eyes so she didn't know that Usagi gave Heero a frog and that he put it up to her lips while feeling sorry for the thing that kissed Relina. Relina opened her eyes whe she felt something on her lips only to find that it wasn't Heero's lips on hers it was a frog's. She backed away from the thing and screamed bloody murder then glared at Usagi while walking over to her then she slapped her. Usagi turned her head back to the thing that called themselves a princess and punched her in the stomach and slapped her back.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"You do know that you called Heero's little sister , Wufei's girlfriend , Quatre's sisters , Heero's fiancee , Duo's girlfriend , and my friend and sister bitches right?"  
  
"Heero doesn't have a sister."  
  
"Shows how much you now about him."  
  
Usagi then hit a pressure point and knocked Relina uncontious.  
  
That was when she saw two things that disgusted her a tattoo of Heero on her leg and a rose shaped mark on Relina's shoulder.  
  
"Shit! Hotaru. Minako. Come and see this it seems that Mamo-baka is back and is our new enemy." Usagi growled out.  
  
"Do you want to bring back the inners and bring the rest of the outers here?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes. They will only fight if they have to that goes for the rest of you to!" Usagi ordered.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Minako and Hotaru said glumly.  
  
So then Usagi summoned the silver crystal and made a wish in a flash of light there stood the rest of the sailor senshi.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please Reveiw. 


	7. Good News

Back Home  
  
I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing!  
  
Sorry that I have not gotten this chapter out sooner.  
  
Thanks for the reveiws by the way!  
  
Who should I couple the gundum pilots(except Heero , Duo , and Wufei) with?  
  
When the light died down there stood the rest of the sailor senshi. While everybody got the spots out of their vision the shnshi that got there looked at their surroundings. After there were no more spots Usagi , Mina , and Hotaru rushed to hug the girls while the guys hands went to their guns or other weapons that they were carrying.  
  
"Don't even bother getting your weapons out. They aren't going to hurt you. Gosh they aren't even the enemy!" Usagi said not even turning around to tell them.  
  
The boys did as Usagi had said and didn't get their weapons out , but that didn't mean that they weren't still not going to be cautious. This was ignored by Usagi but not unoticed since they heard her sigh.  
  
"If your going to be cautious then why don't you tye Relena up since she is with the new enemy and I highly advise you to gag Miss Peacecrap bitch and put her in a very strong sound proof room." Usagi advised.  
  
While Quatre and Trowa did as she advised Usagi led the rest of the group to the den. When Quatre and Trowa came into the room Usagi , Mina , and Hotaru explained about the enemy , why she brought the scouts back to life after the last battle , and why they where there since they hadn't told the pilots since why they came back. Durning this time Usagi , Mina , and Hotaru cuddled up to their boyfriends. This did not go unoticed.  
"USAGI! MINA! HOTARU! WHO ARE THEY? AND WHEN DID YOU GET BOYFRINDS!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Haruka they are our boyfriends or in my case fiancee. The one I'm sitting on is named Heero Yui. The one that Mina is sitting on is Chang Wufei but you and everyone else will call him Wufei. And the one Hotaru is sitting on is Duo Maxwell." Usagi said.  
  
"Oh. That's the Heero Yui that Hotaru was talking about! Heero you better not hurt kitten!" Haruka said.  
  
Wufei was whispering something in Mina's ear when she started squealing and nodding her head.  
  
"Usagi you should now say or in my and Mina's cases fiancee." Mina said giggling.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone turned to look at the one who just yelled.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please Reveiw 


	8. Questioning

Back Home I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing. Thak you for the reveiws and sorry for the chapter taking so long.  
  
"WHAT" Everyone looked to see who had shouted. It was Quatre and Haruka. "I said that Wufei is now my fiancee." Minako said. It was then that Haruka and Quatre started to question Wufei and Heero on their motives again. "Do you really love kenoke and Minako?" "Hn."(yes) "Yes." "Are you going to take care of my sisters?" "Hnn."(yes) "Yes." "Are you going to leave them after you're married?" "You better say no." "No" "Hn."(no) "Good" "Are you serious about kenoke and Minako?" "Hn."(of course) "Yes." "One more question for you. Are you going to help defeat our enemy?" "Misson accepted." "I will help to defeat the weak enemy." "Good" "You have permisson to marry them Minako and Kenoke." *sweatdrop* "Thanks for your permisson on who we are to marry father." Minako and Usagi said sarcasticly. "Your welcome!" said Haruka. *sweatdrops grow larger* "Uh bye everyone um Hotaru and I have a triple date with Usagi, Heero, Minako, and Wufei." said Duo and dashed out of the room along with Hotaru, Usagi, Minako, Heero, and Wufei. To Be Continued. Sorry again for it being so late I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	9. The Date part 1

I do not own Gundum wing or Sailor Moon but I want to.  
  
Thank you for the reviews and sorry that I haven't put a chapter up for a long time. I am working on my fanfiction and got an idea for a new one also I'm heping my friend with one of her's cause she is my bestest friend.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Duo, Hotaru, Wufei, Minako, Usagi, and Heero stopped at the park a couple blocks away from the mansion. "Okay how about we have dinner at that cafe called Moon's Serenity" Hotaru suggested. "That sounds good then after that we could go to a movie." Minako said. "Then we can spilt up at mini nature park like thing and spend time alone with our fiancees or boyfriends then meet back up later to go home." Usagi said wanting to spend time with Heero. "Right. Sounds like a plan sooo who brought the car." Duo asked. Wufei, Minako, Hotaru, Heero, and Usagi sweatdropped. "Nobody Maxwell You rushed us out of the house so that they wouldn't interagate you after us and you wanted to spend time with your onna." Wufei said. "Oh. So why don't you go back and get the van Wu-man?" Duo asked. "MAXWELL! MY NAME IS WUFEI SO USE IT! IT IS NOT WU-MAN YOU BRAIDED BAKA! SAY BYE TO THE BRAID!" Wufei yelled and started to run after the laughing Duo katana in hand. "Hee-chan could you go get the van so that we can go on the date." Usagi asked. Heero grunted then started to jog to the mansion. "I guess that is a yes Usa-chan. Will you get Wufei to stop chasing my boyfriend. Please?" Hotaru asked looking at Usagi with puppy dog eyes. Usagi smirked getting an evil glint into her eyes. "DUO! WUFEI! IF YOU DON'T STOP TRYING TO KILL EACHOTHER AND SHUT UP! NOW COME OVER HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO EACHOTHER! DUO STOP CALLING WUFEI WU-MAN OR ANY OTHER NAMES HE DOESN'T LIKE." Usagi yelled, " AND WUFEI STOP TRYING TO DE-BRAID DUO!" Wufei and Duo had stopped and were hesitantly walking towards the yelling Usagi. Usagi stopped yelling when she saw that they were five feet a way from her their hands over their ears. "That's better thank you Usa-chan." Minako said. Heero who had came when Usagi was in the middle yelling at Duo and Wufei wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist and started to lead her to the van while Hotaru and Minako dragged Wufei and Duo to the van so the could start their triple date. 


End file.
